That Night
by thedemonspawn
Summary: Kyle didn't want to be there. He didn't even know why he was. Oh, well, what could go wrong? It was just a party... right? [Oneshot][slight KxK]


I decided I needed to do a oneshot, so here it is. A little KylexKenny for ya.

* * *

"Guys, this isn't a good idea." 

Kyle Broflovski was not happy. In fact, he was pissed. He had had a rather rude awakening, one which included Kenny jumping on him, a bright light, and screaming so loud, as he fell out of bed, he nearly woke up his parents. Thank God they were heavy sleepers.

"It's just a party, dude, chill out," the blonde in front of him said.

Kenny McCormick was currently kneeling, picking the lock to the back door of their school.

"A party that involves breaking and entering?"

"'Course! It's no fun without it."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"'Cause you shouldn't."

Over the past 9 years, Kenny had gotten himself into a lot of trouble. The list of bad things he'd done could probably go on forever by now. It wasn't really his fault, though. His dad beat the living hell out of him almost every night, his mom could barely go a day without telling him he was a worthless piece of shit, and he had a tendency to die. The kid had a right to be depressed. Although, Kyle had never really seen drinking and smoking pot until you can barely function as a good cure for depression.

Stan Marsh and Eric Cartman were standing behind Kyle, arguing over Wendy.

It was funny. They had all changed so much, hung out with different groups of people, did different things, but still remained friends.

"I got it!" Kenny exclaimed happily as the door swung open. The chain on his baggy jeans jingled as he stood up.

"Finally…"

"Shut up, fatass, I was goin' as fast as I could!"

"I'm not fat, welfare, I'm big-boned!"

"What did you call me?!" Kenny looked about ready to rip Cartman's head off.

"Guys!" Stan got in-between the two, trying to stop the violence that was sure to happen if he didn't. "Stop it, both of you," he glared at Cartman and then Kenny, "Got it?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Fuckin' hippie…"

"Don't start with me!"

Kenny chuckled. "You really want to get beaten up tonight, eh, Cartman?"

Kyle was just standing there watching his friends fight, until he heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Guys?"

All three looked at him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"There's something in the bushes."

Kenny took a few steps toward said bushes. "Hello? Anyone in there?" He pushed his way through them. There was rustling, someone yelled 'holy shit!', and then Kenny walked back out holding 12-year-old Ike by the back of his collar.

"Ike, what the fuck?!"

"You honestly thought no one heard you scream like a little girl? Mom and Dad were asleep, but _I_ was up working on my science project. And would you _please_ put me down, you cretin?!"

Kenny dropped him.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I wanted to know what you were up to, _obviously_."

"Don't treat me like an idiot!"

"But you are."

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh. And who in this family skipped two grades?"

"Shut up!"

Kenny finally spoke. "Ike, you can come with us if you promise to keep it a secret."

Ike looked skeptically at him. "Where are we going?"

"To a party. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Good enough for me."

* * *

Minutes later they were walking down the hallway of their school.

Kyle saw no signs of a party anywhere.

"Um, Kenny?"

"Yeah?" Kenny responded over his shoulder, he was leading the group.

"Where _is_ this party, exactly?"

"I don't know. The guys are gonna meet us."

By 'the guys' he meant his other friends. These where the people Kyle normally avoided. He hated them for corrupting Kenny. He was doing a fine job of it himself, and then he met _them, _and _they_ gave him drugs and alcohol.

"We're meeting _them_?"

"Okay, Kyle," Kenny said, stopping abruptly, turning around, and putting his hands on Kyle's shoulders, "I am going to be completely honest with you. You are the most up-tight, paranoid, and neurotic person I have ever met, and I will be very surprised the day you get laid."

He gave Kyle a light slap in the face.

"Lighten up," He said with a smirk.

All Kyle could do was stare at his friend. His mouth was hanging open slightly and his eyes were bugging out of his head. Where had _that_ come from?

"Hey, Kenny!" He turned away from Kyle to look at his friends that were walking down the hall.

"Hey!" He went to meet them.

Ike laughed beside Kyle. "He told you!"

"Hey, Ike?"

"Yeah?"

He leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I have three words for you: Kick. The. Baby."

Now Ike's eyes where bugging out of his head.

"Hey, guys?" Kenny was back. His friends had left. "Um, well, I don't really know how to say this…"

"Spit it out, welfare!"

"Okay, well, this isn't really a party."

"What _is_ it, Kenny?" Stan looked worried now.

"You have to understand, I really needed you here…"

"What _IS _it, Kenny?!"

"A drug deal." He said it quickly.

Before any of them knew what was happening, Stan had tackled Kenny to the ground and was trying to punch him in the face. Thankfully, Kenny was good at defending himself.

"I'm _really _sorry! I'm _sorry_! Guys, _help_!" Neither Cartman nor Ike looked like they were about to get in the way of an angry Stan. Kyle didn't really have a choice. He grabbed Stan and started trying to pull him off Kenny. He wasn't having much luck. Finally, he was able to push him off. Kenny scrabbled away.

"Stan, what the fuck?!"

"He just led us into a death trap!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!" And with that he went to go find Kenny, who had run away.

"Kenny?! Kenny, come on, it's Kyle!"

"I'm in here." He followed Kenny's voice to the classroom he was standing in front of.

"God, Kenny…" He was sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest, wiping his bloody nose on the back of his hand. Kyle grabbed a tissue of the teacher's desk before sitting down next to him.

"Here."

"Thanks..." He took the tissue.

"Why did you bring us here, Kenny?"

"I needed moral support, ya know? My first deal… I got scared. Do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I can't speak for the guys, but _I_ don't hate you."

"Did they leave?"

"I think so…"

"Great. You can to, if you want."

"I think I'll stay, thanks."

Kenny smiled a little.

* * *

About ten minutes later, after Kenny nose had stopped bleeding, he and Kyle were walking towards where Kenny's friends were waiting for him.

"You shouldn't come all the way, okay?"

"I'll wait here…"

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes. If I don't get back in, like, five, leave without me. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Kenny disappeared around the corner. Kyle leaned against the wall, and thought about what he was doing. He was just as bad as Kenny's other friends, letting him do this. He should have stopped him. Should have told him not to go. To late now…

"Kyle!" His head snapped up. Kenny was running down the hall towards him. "Come on!"

Before he knew it, he was running down the hall with Kenny, who was laughing insanely.

"What did you do?!"

"I'll tell you later!"

They came to a dead end.

Kyle looked around frantically.

"Shit! We're trapped!"

"No, we're not." Kenny pointed to a window. He ran to it, pushed it open, pulled himself up, and started climbing out. It was high, but Kenny had experience climbing out of windows. Sadly, Kyle didn't. He could grab the ledge, but couldn't pull himself up.

"Kenny!" He could hear footstep coming towards him.

The blonde's head appeared, looking down at him.

"Come on!"

"I can't!"

Kenny blew his hair out of his face and grabbed Kyle's hand.

"I'll help, but you have to use your arm muscles to pull yourself up. It's not that hard!"

Moments later Kyle fell through the window, landing on top of Kenny.

"Come on." Kenny grabbed his hand again, and pulled him towards the bushes Ike had been hiding in earlier. They heard people walk by, talking quietly. Thankfully, they didn't look in the bushes.

"You thought I was gonna leave you, huh?"

"N-no."

"Lair." And with that he leaned over and pressed his lips to Kyle's. He just sat there in shock until Kenny pulled away.

"I would never leave you. Let's go home." He pulled Kyle up and they made their way back to his house.

After that night, Kyle tried to lighten up every once in a while.

* * *

Review! 


End file.
